harrypotterbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Levitation Charm
|Hand movement = |Light = |Type of spell = Charm |Inventor = Jarleth Hobart (1544) }}The 'Levitation Charm '(incantation: Wingardium Levisoa) was a powerful charm that made objects levitate and fly. History Invention The inventor of the spell was said to be Jarleth Hobart by 16 July 1544, when he invited a number of witches and wizards (one of them being the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot) to witness the "maiden flight". He climbed to the roof of a building, made several speeches and then leapt while singing the national anthem, said the incantation and was left hovering mid-air. He was left mid-air for 3 minutes and the crowd became very impatient because he was yet to actually move and technically fly. They began booing Hobart who then tried to move mid-air, but when he never, he decided the clothes he was wearing was weighing him down. He took the clothes off, but it was the clothes that he put the actual Levitation Charm on, and he fell from the sky naked, with the clothes continuing to levitate. He broke 16 bones and was given a fine by the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot for "outrageous silliness". Now knowing the spell would only levitate objects, and for varying lengths of time depending on the skill of the witch or wizard and weight of the object, he found that it would not work on people unless they held the object or was wearing it, and they would have no control when in mid-air. He concluded that perhaps even small animals could be levitated. He then made a second announcement and invited the crowd to watch a second demonstration. The large crowd showed up again, hoping to watch him act like a fool for the second time, but it was very successful. Hobart proved he could easily levitate objects and move them around at the same time. For the finale, Hobart decided to levitate the Chief Warlock's hat, except he wound up levitating the Chief Warlock's wig and showed the Chief's bald head to whole crowd. The Chief was very upset and challenged Hobart to a duel, but Hobart made robes cover the Chief's head and he legged it. Later history The Levitation Charm was one of the first spells that first-years at Hogwarts School learned in Charms. Hermione Granger was the first person in her year to levitate a feather, and she was condescending towards Ron Weasley when telling him he was saying the incantation wrong. Later that day, Ron levitated the club of a troll in order to knock it on the head. It was successful and the troll was knocked out. In June 1996, Harry Potter levitated brains at the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, in order to save Ron who was being attacked by them. In the same year, Lee Jordan levitated two Nifflers into Professor Umbridge's office, and they destroyed the office, but Umbridge blamed Rubeus Hagrid for it. The spell had an appearance in the Charms O.W.L. exam in June 1996, in which they had to say the right incantation and wand movement. On 30 July 1997, Harry levitated the side-car he was in when it separated from the motorbike it was originally attached to. Later that same year, Hermione saved Ron from the collapse of Lovegood family's house with the Levitation Charm when it fell. Effect The spell (defying gravity) lifted the object up in the air as high as the witch or wizard wanted, and magically move it even when the weight of the object would be too heavy for anyone to carry (but it depended on the skill of the witch or wizard). It was capable of lifting a person, but the charm could only be placed on an object they needed to wear in order for it to lift them (the spell will not lift the person on their own). If lifting a person, they would not be able to move and they will levitate only a few feet high. Behind the scenes * The word wingardium ''was based on the English word "wing" meaning to "fly" and "arduus" meaning "high, tall, elevated". It ends with - ''ium, often placed at the end of Latin words. * The word leviosa was derived from Latin "levo" meaning "raise, lift up" and "levis" meaning "light of weight". Notes and sources Category:Charms